One Christmas to Remeber
by Amaterasu Masami
Summary: Note that Vegeta and Goku have been together for three years. It's christmas time and Vegeta flys out for a meeting. Check out all that happens during and after his trip. This is an Mpreg. Lemony content people so watch out


**One Christmas to Remember**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.**

**Please don't judge my screen names for them it was short notice.**

_**Web Conversations**_

**[Text]**

**{Mind Link}**

**Oh let me tell you this early, Vegeta works in an office. I think he just looks the cutest in suits.**

Vegeta had been called to another part of Japan for a special business meeting three days before Christmas.

Although Goku had seemed fine with it when Vegeta told him he broke down at the airport.

~Flashback~

"Kakarott I don't have to go if you don't want me to."

Goku was squeezing the life out of him crying his eyes out.

"I _don't _want you to go Getaaaaa."

"Then I won't."

"Oh but Bulma will kill both me _and_ you if you're not at the meeting."

Vegeta growled at the thought. "Bulma wouldn't dare touch you. I'm too valuable to the business for her to kill me [which although is hard to believe it's true] so it's settled, I'm staying."

"Nooooo you need to go."

"Then why are you crying your eyes out?"

Goku pulled away looking like somebody you just had to walk up to and hug, which is exactly what Vegeta wanted to do.

"Because *sniffle* this will be our first *sniffle* Christmas apart."

Vegeta's eyes widened. 'This is what he's crying about?' Vegeta saw the new tears welling up in Goku's eyes and gestured for Goku to hug him which the taller did almost immediately.

"If I promise you I'll be back for this holiday will you stop crying?" Vegeta was stroking Goku's hair (Goku was slouched down to Vegeta's height and was crying in his chest.

"*sniffle* _can_ you promise that?"

"Have I ever missed a Christmas because of work?"

Goku stood up, cheeks red stained because of all the tears. "No."

Vegeta lifted up his hands and wiped away what was left of Goku's tears, cupping his cheek.

"Exactly. Have a little faith, I am the Price of all Saiyans I can do anything."

Goku laughed a little then pouted.

"I will kill you if you're late."

"I'll allow you to kill me if I'm late, okay?"

"Fine."

Vegeta gave him one parting kiss ensuring Goku that he'd be back and walked off.

"Don't bring any whores home!" He called after Vegeta. All of the blood rushed to Vegeta's face creating the world's biggest blush.

~End of Flashback~

Vegeta was now sitting on the plane (first class of course) logging onto the computer. He noticed a message on the top of the screen.

It was Goku.

"So impatient."

_Light Thief: R u coming home yet?_

_Prince Conceited: I just got on the plane Kakarott._

Vegeta still hated the name Goku had chosen for him but Goku allowed him to choose a name and although Goku hated it, at least Vegeta got a laugh out of making him mad.

_Light Thief: Tell them to go faster._

_Prince Conceited: That won't make the days go by any faster._

_Light Thief: I'm so bored without u here._

_Prince Conceited: Why don't you call Gohan?_

_Light Thief: I'll end up dealing with Pan._

_Prince Conceited: What's wrong with Pan?_

_Light Thief: I will always love her but the second she could speak properly and yell she's been a pain in the ass. Not even the pain I want…3_

_Prince Conceited: You're terrible. What about Goten?_

_Light Thief: He's probably fucking Trunks senseless right now. In fact I think I can hear them from here._

_Prince Conceited: Terrible._

_Light Thief: ^w^… I'm jealous u know._

_Prince Conceited: Of what?_

_Light Thief: Of the fact that they have each other to fuck senseless._

_Prince Conceited: Kakarott we already discussed this. If you wanted me to stay all you had to say was "Oh please Prince Vegeta don't leave me?"_

_Light Thief: That is the exact reason I gave u that username._

_Prince Conceited: Still mad at you over that._

_Light Thief: :P nyahh_

_Prince Conceited: XP nyahh_

Couple minute pause…

_Prince Conceited: If it makes you feel any better I will admit that I will miss our bouts._

_Light Thief: But Vegeta that isn't the first time u've admitted to enjoying sex._

_Light Thief: and I'm on bottomsies._

Vegeta blushed

_Prince Conceited: Bottomsies?_

_Light Thief: It was on t.v. :P_

_Prince Conceited: What are you watching?_

_Light Thief:…..I don't want to tell u._

_Prince Conceited: Why?_

_Light Thief: It's embarrassing._

_Prince Conceited: Fine_

_Light Thief:…..it's…..Sesame Street_

_Prince Conceited: What the Hell?_

_Light Thief: I told u it was embarrassing! Great now I feel all self absorbed._

_Prince Conceited: Self absorbed?_

_Light Thief: U know I'm not the best at vocabulary!_

Vegeta chuckled to himself.

_Prince Conceited: Calm down Kakarott. What are you doing besides watching inappropriate children shows?_

_Light Thief: I was bored alright?...I'm eating ice cream. Bored to tears._

_Prince Conceited: You poor dear. Do me a favor?_

_Light Thief: What?_

_Prince Conceited: Don't buy a cat while I'm gone._

_Light Thief: Ur so mean Vegeta!_

_Prince Conceited: Ha calm down Goku I'm just joking._

_Light Thief: Hmph_

Goku gets an idea.

_Light Thief: I know I'll just call Chi Chi._

Vegeta growled.

_Prince Conceited: Goku I swear to Dende if that harpy bitch sets one foot into my house I will bash your head in._

_Light Thief: Wow Vegeta I can sense u growling from here. Aw u silly u care don't u?_

_Prince Conceited: Of course I care! I wouldn't have stayed with you this long If I didn't care._

_Light Thief: Oh I luv u to Geta don't worry I won't call her._

_Prince Conceited: I didn't think so._

Anything to get back on his high horse.

_Prince Conceited: Why don't you call Yamcha?_

_Light Thief: Ew_

_Prince Conceited: What?_

_Light Thief: Do u want me to get raped?_

_Prince Conceited: What kind of question is that?_

_Light Thief: Yamcha is a perv._

_Prince Conceited: Since when?_

_Light Thief: Since forever. When we were traveling together he used to check me out every few seconds. When we fought every time I got within close range I saw his cock get hard._

_Light Thief: Didn't u notice? I guess ur not paying as much attention to when somebody's flirting with me._

_Prince Conceited: I do but you never seem to notice. You're always so oblivious to the world around you. When you made me go shopping with you a man was clearly staring at your ass so I pulled you closer to me and growled at him._

_Light Thief: I remember that day. Ur right I didn't notice. ^_^. Yamcha liked u at one point too._

_Prince Conceited: Really?_

Now Vegeta was interested.

_Light Thief: Yeah. It was before we started dating. He would just watch u like a stalker. One time he was even going to take the risk of slapping ur ass but I stopped him._

_Prince Conceited: I never want to see him again._

_Light Thief: I drew the line when he started to flirt with Gohan._

_Prince Conceited: I thought he was a ladies man?_

_Light Thief: Not after u came along. He took a new perspective on life. Men r sexy._

_Prince Conceited: How about Krillin?_

_Light Thief: Tempting but 18 creeps me out._

_Prince Conceited: Roshi?_

_Light Thief: He'll try and get me straight with those magazines. But he does except us._

_Prince Conceited: Piccolo?_

_Light Thief: He's like u when u first got here…he acts like he has a stick in his ass._

Vegeta laughed.

_Prince Conceited: Tien and Chiaotzu?_

_Light Thief: Tien hates the fact that we're a couple and Chiaotzu is…weird._

_Prince Conceited: How about I just stay online with you until my flight ends?_

_Light Thief: I'd rather u come home. I want to hear ur voice._

_Prince Conceited: We could use the mind link._

_Light Thief: It's a tease. Hearing u but not seeing u it makes me just wanna pull my hair out._

Vegeta sighed then sensed a presence watching him.

_Prince Conceited: The flight attendant is watching me._

_Light Thief: Is it a he or a she?_

Vegeta looked back a little without turning his head.

_Prince Conceited: She._

_Light Thief: Is she cute?_

Awkward question but Vegeta looked back at the flight attendant again.

_Prince Conceited: She's pretty cute_

Then Vegeta heard a certain someone yelling in his head.

{*Gasp*Vegeta! I'm coming there right now to curse you and her ass out right now}

{Goku calm down you will not cause a scene on this plane}

{Is she cuter than me?} Vegeta felt Goku cross his arms.

{Nobody is cuter than you Kakarott}

{Hmph} Slowly regaining composure.

{She's coming over}

{Let me listen to the conversation}

"Hello sir."

{Hello sir} Goku said in a mock voice. Vegeta could only chuckle.

"Hello."

{From this day forward you are forbidden to talk to anybody besides myself}

{How am I going to accomplish my meeting if I can't speak?}

{Grrr}

"What are you doing?"

She tried to get a glimpse at the computer but failed.

"If you must know I'm speaking to my lover."

{At a boy Geta}

"Really?"

"Yes."

{Wow I'm surprised you haven't sploded yet Vegeta}

{Thank you for your faith in me}

"So *takes a seductive pose* would you like to join me in the bathroom?"

"No I'm happily married." Vegeta went back to the computer hoping she would take the hint.

"Oh well if you joined me you could be happily divorced."

{Why that filthy…}

{Calm down Kakarott I can take care of this}

Vegeta shows her the 24 karat ring that matches Goku's on his finger (Vegeta gets paid pretty well).

"Oh come on, don't you just want a bit of fun?"

"I get all the fun I need from my husband."

{HA! Take that bitch!}

Vegeta smirked. The flight attendant turned a new shade of red and looked as though she couldn't breathe.

"Y-You're g-gay?"

"Obviously."

She regained her composure and put back on her seductive smirk.

"Well then I guess I have my work cut out for me."

{Just let me punch her once in the face Vegeta I'm dying here}

"There is no fucking way. Now go away."

{The one time I want you to be violent! You aren't even cursing her out}

"Oh fine." She huffed and stomped away.

{Happy now?}

{Yes}

{Why didn't you just come with me Kakarott?}

{I still need to buy your gift}

{Why can't you just buy it with me?}

{It has to be a surprise}

{What do you want for Christmas Geta?}

{Nothing}

{Noooooo I have to get you something}

{Why?}

{Because I'd be a bad husband if I didn't}

{What are you getting me for Christmas Geta?}

{Not telling}

{*gasp* you already bought it didn't you? Oh now I know I'm a bad husband.}

{Why would you think that?}

{Because I thought you didn't like the holidays}

It was true. Vegeta despised all this jolly merriment. The only reason he put up with this specific holiday was because of all the food he could eat.

Plus it made his mate happy so he put up with it but he would never admit that.

{Don't go looking for it Kakarott I already have it here with me just in case you got any ideas}

~At home~

Goku was tearing the house apart looking for the gift before Vegeta said that. He froze in the middle of destroying the closet when his mate said those horrible words.

'_I have it'_

"Dammit."

~back on the plane~

{I'll talk to you in a minute Goku I have to use the bathroom}

{Why can't you talk to me while you're in the bathroom?}

Vegeta blushed and made his way to the lavatory shutting off his and Goku's communication for a moment.

When Vegeta made it to the bathroom he noted how big it was.

He unbuttoned his pants when the flight attendant came inside.

"Damn that's a nice ass you have there."

Vegeta pulled up his pants in a frenzy when he heard her.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?"

She pinned him to the other wall so he couldn't move without touching her.

"I just want a good fucking like every other girl."

Vegeta thanked Dende that he shut off communication with Goku. The taller Saiyan would kill him.

"I told you I'm already married."

"So?"

"So my husband would kill me if he knew I was dating someone else."

Vegeta pictured Goku going on a rampage and sweat dropped.

"We don't have to tell him."

"Plus I don't want anybody else. I get all the fun I need and want from my husband."

"Oh you're so loyal. I can change that. Once you've been with me you don't want anybody else."

"Once you have Kakarott you won't need anybody else."

Vegeta smirked at their last round of sex.

~Flashback~

**A/N-Not going into great detail guys. Sorry. I'll give you better stuff later.**

"_Oh Vegeta. Harder. Fuck me harder. Vegetaaaaaa."_

End of Flashback

Vegeta had almost put Goku's head through the headboard that day.

"Kakarott? Is that his name?"

Vegeta growled at her. Only he was worthy to say Goku's Saiyan name. It had become almost a pet name for him.

"Yes. Now get off me."

He really didn't want to touch her but he pushed her off and made his way to the door.

He didn't realize he had reopened the mind link until Goku was screaming at him.

{Vegeta?}

{What?}

{Why didn't you let me talk to you? I got worried}

Vegeta scrunched down in his seat thinking of past events.

{I'm fine Kakarott}

{Good…now tell me what you want for Christmas!}

{Sex}

{An object. Please be serious. Anything}

{Really?}

{Really}

{Anything?}

{Anything}

{Children}

Long pause…

{Fine}

{Fine what?}

{I will give you a child}

Vegeta blushed.

{How?}

{Didn't you tell me something about Saiyan males having children?}

Vegeta thought for a minute.

{Yes, but you have to be in heat}

{When is that?}

{Well lets' see how old are you?}

{Hm, I haven't been keeping track but I'm in my 30's}

{Well I'm 40 (remember Saiyans can be 80 and still look about 20) you were born when I was 5 so you should be about 35}

{So?}

{Well your first heat should come around now. You can't conceive if you're not in heat}

{Then we'll wait until then}

{Um…}

"_Attention passengers, please buckle your seatbelts and turn off all electronic devices we will be landing shortly."_

{Got to go Kakarott}

{But Vegeta…}

Vegeta closed their mind link and sunk into the seat.

"He makes it so hard to talk to him about…" Sex or anything of the sort.

"Yet he's so…" Good.

At the moment Vegeta was looking forward to burying his face in the hotel pillow.

**If you want to see the picture of Vegeta's hotel and some hotel rooms you can browse (in Japan) go to .com/asia/japan/tokyo/grand_arc_hanzomon_**

When Vegeta got to his suite he threw his bag to the side and well, buried his face in the pillow allowing himself to relax…enough for Goku to talk to him through the mind link.

{Geta?}

{Yes Kakarott?}

{Did you get off the plane yet?}

{Yes}

{How was the trip?}

{Well you spoke to me the entire time}

{But you shut me out}

{Everything was fine Kakarott. I'm at my hotel now.}

{Ooo send me a picture}

{Kakarott I'm tired}

{Oh please?}

{*sigh*}

{Yay}

He could sense the smile on Goku's face.

He took out his phone from his back pocket and pointed the camera at himself in the bedroom smirking.

He sent it to Goku and went back to the bed.

{Aw you look so cute. What are you doing?}

{Trying to sleep}

{You are so boring}

{You weren't saying that the other night}

He could sense the blush on Goku's face and felt a bit better.

{Well you just…}

{Go to sleep Goku…dear}

{Hmph fine, nighty night love}

{Good night Kakarott}

Vegeta threw his phone on the floor and fell asleep.

~The next morning~

The sun wasn't on Vegeta's side that day. It shone in his eyes until he started trying to blink it away.

"Ack stupid sun." Vegeta sat up and ran a hand through his hair.

"Hn, I wonder what Kakarott's up to?"

He looked around and picked up his phone. He decided to text Goku.

[What are you doing?]

[I'm sleepy Geta]

[Then wake up]

[Fine. How'd u sleep?]

[I'm still exhausted.]

[Did you dream about me?]

[Yes]

[What was I wearing? ^_^]

[The same thing you wear in almost all my dreams, nothing]

[Ooo your so nassssty ^-^ I missed u last night]

[Really?]

[The bed isn't the same without u here]

[It's probably cold]

[I bet the neighbors are grateful]

Goku and Vegeta live in a house in the city, it was Vegeta's idea.

[Ooo Geta member the last time the neighbors complained about it?]

[They got on my nerves about it. It wasn't that big a deal]

[It was our wedding night before we went on our honeymoon]

[It wasn't that big]

[We were literally up all night!]

[We could've done it longer if they hadn't knocked that morning]

[My ass was sore for a week]

[I could've made it a month if they weren't so annoying]

[They're elderly]

[Their just mad because they aren't getting any]

[Hehe]

[I'm going to get dressed. Talk to you later.]

[Bye Geta dear ^-^]

Vegeta reluctantly got out of bed and walked over to the shower.

When he got out he picked out one of his best suits and got dressed.

"I think I'll take a cab to the meeting" He checked a clock in the bedroom.

"I have to be there by 10 so I guess I should make my way there now."

Vegeta took his briefcase and made his way downstairs to catch a cab.

His phone started vibrating in his pocket when he got into the cab.

The caller ID said Kakarott.

"Hello?"

"Hey Geta."

"Hi."

"Where are you?"

"I just caught a cab to the meeting."

"Be careful."

"I think I can handle going to work Kakarott. How's everything at home? Did you break anything?"

"No! Don't you have any faith in me?"

"I have a faith in your fighting skills but you can't be trusted with anything fragile."

"Nyahh."

"Hn."

"Call me when you're done with work."

"You know Kakarott you don't have to call me every few moments."

"I'm sorry…it reassures me."

Vegeta wasn't one for sappy stuff but he did pity Goku.

"I love you Goku."

"Haha love you to Geta."

"I'll call you later."

"Bye."

Vegeta shut his phone and only a few minutes later he was at the building where the meeting was taking place.

When he got inside he spoke the receptionist.

"I'm Vegeta I'm here for the 10 o'clock meeting."

"Okay you're looking for the second floor the meeting room."

"Thanks."

"Ms. Briefs Mr. Vegeta is coming to the meeting room."

_Thank you Tammy._

~After the boring 3 hour business meeting~

"Vegeta wait up."

Vegeta looked back from the elevator to see Bulma trying to catch up with him.

She got in before the door could close.

"So what are you doing for Christmas?"

Although Vegeta and Bulma were still…'friends' so to speak after the divorce he still didn't 'like' her, but he is Vegeta, who does he like?

"I _wasn't _going to do anything but Kakarott convinced me. We're just staying home. We're going to cook (Mostly Vegeta he doesn't trust Goku with that either) and share gifts."

"Anything else?" She nudged his shoulder and gave him a sly smile. When he realized what she was talking about he turned red and put his arms up almost in defense.

"N-no!"

"Oh you don't have to lie to me Vegeta."

"Y-you're crazy!" This elevator trip was taking way to long.

"Whatever, don't break Goku alright?"

"Gah*calms down*instead of talking about my sex life tell me what you're doing for this holiday?"

"I'm hiring some male strippers."

'I will not react, I will not react, I will not nose bleed.'

"I'm just kidding Vegeta. I invited Goten and Trunks over for Christmas dinner. Well more like commanded. They had "something planned already" is what they said. It's probably something like you and Goku are doing. Wouldn't you agree?"

"What is your problem?"

"Oh nothing. Tell Goku I said merry Christmas." She yelled behind herself after getting out of the elevator.

It took Vegeta a few minutes to realize the door was closing and he made his way out.

Goku called but Vegeta had his phone off due to the meeting.

~Halfway to hotel in cab~

Vegeta's stomach growled scaring the cab driver half to death.

He saw a fast food restaurant nearby and told the cab driver to pull over.

He went inside and ordered half the menu. The cashier looked at Vegeta as if he had a second head but when Vegeta didn't stop and joke and instead handed him a wad of cash he went to the back and told the chef the news.

Vegeta took a seat and took out some of the papers he had to work on to help pass the time while he waits for the Saiyan sized meal.

The entire place watched him as he ate. Although Vegeta had more self-control than Goku it was still a lot of food and he was still a Saiyan.

When he finished he left a generous tip for the chef and left, everybody watched him again.

He was within walking distance of the hotel this time so he decided to walk back. It was late and the night air felt good on his skin.

~Back at the hotel~

Vegeta threw all his stuff near his suitcase (again), and plopped down on the bed (again), and relaxed enough for Goku to get through to him on the mind link…again.

{Hey Geta}

{Hello Kakarott}

{Aw you sound pissed. What happened?}

{Nothing}

{Vegeta tell me what happened or I won't let you sleep}

Vegeta knew Goku would keep that promise after a terrible experience once when he refused to speak his mind.

{If you must know I ran into Bulma}

{What's wrong with Bulma?}

{She's a perverted pain in the ass}

{I thought that was Yamcha?}

{Maybe that's where she got it from}

{What did she say?}

{I _really_ don't want to talk about it}

{Okay}

Goku was quiet long enough for Vegeta to start slipping into sleepy dream world that is until he had an oh so important question.

{So you're coming home tomorrow right Geta?}

Vegeta rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling.

{Yes Kakarott. Are you picking me up?}

{Hopefully}

{What do you mean hopefully?}

{I might forget}

{You are sad you know}

{What?}

{Yesterday I couldn't get you to let go of me, now you're talking about forgetting to pick me up. I swear if you do I will hold it over your head forever.}

{You would do that}

{You bet your ass I would}

{Then I'll pick you up tomorrow *yawn*}

{Go to sleep Kakarott. I'll see you tomorrow}

{Kay, night Geta}

{Goodnight}

Then everybody went to sleep. Not expecting the upcoming storm.

~In the morning~

Vegeta woke up to the alarm clock he had set waking him up.

He would've smashed it but then he knew he'd get in trouble so he allowed the clock to live.

~An hour later~

Vegeta was making his way down to the front door to hail a cab and go to the airport. Then while in the elevator he thought to himself…

'I'm surprised Kakarott hasn't called yet. He better remember to pick me up.'

That was on his mind through the cab drive, through security, and the gates, and even on the plane.

~On the plane~

Vegeta had opened his computer to see if Goku had opened a chat room and was very pissed when he didn't.

So he tried talking to Goku through the mind link and was even more pissed when he saw that he was blocking him.

'What the Hell is he up to?'

So after an argument with himself he went to sleep…very pissed.

~Getting off the plane~

Vegeta went to the place where you get cabs and people usually come to pick you up and no sign of Goku.

He had already waited 3 hours and surprisingly hadn't killed anybody yet.

"That is it! If he's not here in 10 minutes I'm taking a cab."

~10 minutes later~

Vegeta had given in 5 minutes ago and was leaving the airport in a cab.

Then of all times was when the snowstorm hit.

The cab was hours away from home and not very far from the airport and well this wasn't helping Vegeta's mood.

"Sir we should make our way back to the airport."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and went to the trunk to get his things.

"Sir what are you doing? You'll freeze out there."

Vegeta paid the cab driver and powered up to fly off. Leaving a shocked cab driver behind him.

~Back at Goku's house~

"Oh where is he?"

Turns out Goku didn't pick up Vegeta on purpose to pick up his last minute gift. Oh he knew how pissed Vegeta would be but he also knew how ecstatic his mate would be once he saw all of his gifts.

"Oh I hope he doesn't freeze. What am I saying? He's Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, my dominant, he can do anything."

He paced the house thinking.

"I know I'll just talk to him through the link."

Goku thought long and hard trying to reach Vegeta but it was almost as if the other Saiyan was to focused on something else to speak to Goku.

"Hm."

~Back to Vegeta~

Damn straight Vegeta was focused on something else, not freezing…and killing Goku.

"How d-d-dare he lie to me like th-th-that. I can't believe I have to fly through a fucking blizzard because K-K-Kakarott and his dumb ass didn't pick me up."

~Back at Goku's house~

"He's gonna murder me!"

Goku was getting tired of pacing and had settled on a couch in the living room.

"That is just it I'm dead. I should've picked him up. I should've checked the weather before I left. Oh Geta…"

After another hour of worry Goku fell asleep on the couch. Dreaming of Vegeta.

~Two hours later at 11:00 P.M.~

Vegeta had somehow unlocked the door with his shaking hand. It was almost like he was having a seizure he was shaking so much.

He dropped his stuff by the door and made his way to the living room.

He had already opened his mouth to scream at Goku when he noticed the sleeping Saiyan on the couch.

He couldn't bring himself to hit Goku (yet) and walked over to wake him up.

"Kakarott. Kakarott wake up." When Vegeta touched him the taller shivered.

Vegeta was getting irritated so he started shaking him.

"Kakarott wake up now you baka."

Goku's eyes fluttered open. "Hm?"

"Wake up."

"Geta is that you *rubbing his eyes*?"

"Have you ever seen anybody else this hansom besides me?"

Vegeta hadn't noticed he was being squeezed by Goku it had happened so fast, then he started losing air.

"Geta! Oh I missed you _sooooo_ much."

"Can't breathe."

Goku nuzzled Vegeta's neck and squeezed him tighter. Then realization came to mind.

"Where have you been?" He pulled back and glared at Vegeta who was sitting on his lap finally breathing.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHERE WAS I? _You_ were supposed to pick _me _up. I didn't see your ass anywhere!"

"I did that on purpose."

"WHAT?"

"I had to pick up your last gift."

"I HAD TO FLY THROUGH A DAMN BLIZZARD TO GET HERE YOU ASS!"

"You flew through the blizzard? No wonder you took so long."

"If you had picked me up like you said you would I wouldn't have had to."

Once again Vegeta was caught off guard when his lips suddenly crashed onto Goku's.

He felt all the anger melt into that kiss and he ended up wrapping his arms around Goku's neck and laying on top of Goku.

"I can't believe you flew through the blizzard."

"I'm still mad at you." Liar.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know about the blizzard."

"Hmph."

"Could you do me a favor?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Oh please Geta?"

"Don't you 'Geta' me. Never."

"But…"

"But nothing."

"But it has to do with Christmas pleeeeease?"

"What?"

"I want you to put something on for me."

"I'm not wearing an elf suit."

"Ew Hell no."

"What is it?"

"Go into the bedroom it's on the bed."

Vegeta reluctantly got up but not before hitting Goku on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Putting me through all Hell."

He walked into the bedroom snickering to himself but the smile was wiped clean off his face when he saw what he would probably be forced to wear.

~Five minutes later~

"I hate you."

Vegeta walked into the living room, arms folded across his chest, with a pout on his face, and a blush.

"Oh but you look so…cute."

Vegeta growled at Goku getting a laugh from the taller.

Vegeta was in nothing but a long dark blue t-shirt that went below his boxers and hung off one of his shoulders that read "CUTE" in orange letters.

"What is the point of this?"

He walked over and sat on the other side of the couch, only to be pulled onto Goku's lap again.

"I thought you'd look adorable."

"I hate you."

"But you look so sweet."

"Go to Hell."

"It makes you look so small."

Vegeta's blush deepened. "Go fuck yourself!"

Goku stuck his hand into the back of the large shirt and started rubbing the mark that had Vegeta's tail making Vegeta relax automatically.

"How about I give you one of your gifts and make you feel better?"

"I'll s-s-still be mad at you."

Goku started kissing down Vegeta's neck (one of his special spots) continuing the onslaught on the tail spot.

"Well I'll just have to try hard won't I?"

Goku picked up Vegeta (bridal style) to the bedroom.

~In the bedroom~

Goku threw Vegeta onto the bed and took off his shirt revealing his totally smoking chest.

He threw his shirt to the other side of the room and climbed on top of Vegeta but stopped when he planned to take off Vegeta's shirt.

"Why did you stop?"

Goku made circles on Vegeta's stomach and didn't meet his gaze.

"I like this shirt."

"For Dende's sake Kakarott take it off dammit!"

"Okay but on one condition."

"You're being a douche right now."

"Are you going to listen?"

"What?"

"I want to be on top."

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

Goku thought for a minute and smirked. He reached his hand into Vegeta's boxers and grabbed his hard cock.

"Please Geta?"

Goku knew this could be considered cheating now that he was mesmerizing Vegeta but who cares?

"N-no…"

Goku rubbed the top of Vegeta's head.

"Please Geta?"

"Mmph…"

"I win." Goku pulled off Vegeta's shirt and bent down to take Vegeta's cock in his mouth.

He wrapped his tongue around the cock listening to Vegeta's moans of pleasure.

He flicked his tongue across the slit and Vegeta bucked his hips into Goku's mouth.

"Kaka…rott."

Goku smirked and started bobbing his head completely consuming Vegeta's crotch into his mouth.

Vegeta came soon after. Goku swallowed all of the white liquid and licked his lips smirking up to see Vegeta in a daze.

"Shall I continue Getaaaa…" Goku was taken by surprise when he was flipped onto his back and his wrists were pinned over his head.

"No I think I'll continue from here."

When realization hit Goku he wriggled under Vegeta's hold but failed.

"No fair you said I could be on top." Goku whined and pouted at Vegeta.

"I don't recall that."

Vegeta bent down and started kissing Goku's neck.

"You're so mean."

Vegeta nipped at Goku's bite mark making the taller completely submissive.

"_I_ win." Vegeta moved the hand that wasn't holding Goku's wrist to the taller's mouth and placed three fingers near his bottom lip.

"Suck."

Goku gave up knowing he couldn't win and allowed the fingers into his mouth.

When Vegeta felt his fingers were lubricated enough he sat up and pulled his fingers out, but not before getting a sharp bite to the tip of his middle finger.

"Ow! Shit!" Vegeta looked down to see a smirking Goku looking up at him.

"Why you little…" Vegeta looked at his finger and Goku started laughing.

"Oh shut up and spread your legs."

Goku obliged with an innocent look on his face refusing to meet Vegeta's glare.

Vegeta smiled and chuckled darkly. Before Goku could wonder what he was laughing about there was a sharp pain in his ass.

"Ow! Dammit Vegeta!"

Vegeta laughed louder this time and started twisting his finger in Goku's ass adding another finger.

Goku eyes glazed over with lust and he laid his head back down moaning as Vegeta put in the third finger.

When Vegeta finished preparing he pulled out his fingers and placed the head of his crotch near Goku's entrance.

Vegeta didn't force himself in, he knew it would hurt like all Hell although he would love to he's not that evil.

Goku nodded his head in response.

Vegeta pushed the head of his crotch into Goku who wrapped his hands on his mouth trying to stop his screams.

Vegeta completely sheathed himself inside of Goku. Loving the tight heat that surrounded him inside of his lover.

"Kakarott…you're so tight."

Goku was dying on the inside. He never got used to the new feeling when Vegeta sheathed himself inside of him.

Vegeta felt Goku relax a bit around himself and pulled out slowly and pushed back in.

"Ahhh!" Goku clawed at the sheets trying to focus more on the pleasure then the excruciating pain.

Vegeta knew that Goku was a lot tighter than he usually was but he was having to much fun.

He moved faster into Goku until he was slamming into the taller.

"Oh Ge-Geta!" To tell the truth Goku was loving this but he did feel different. He felt as if he couldn't get enough of being filled by Vegeta and his mate mark burned every time Vegeta sheathed himself inside of him.

"Harder Geta harder!"

Vegeta was happy to oblige and slammed even harder into Goku now hitting his prostate.

Goku couldn't hold it in and came onto both their chest. Vegeta came soon after, shooting all of his seed into Goku, and collapsing on top of him.

He didn't even have the energy to pull out of Goku and just laid there, slightly comfortable in this awkward position.

They both fell asleep, completely drained of any energy left.

~Christmas Morning~

Vegeta woke up first when the morning rays of sun somehow (while his face was in Goku's chest) poked at his eyes to wake him up.

"Stupid sun" he opened his eyes and they adjusted to the light. He tried sitting up but he realized he was still sheathed inside Goku.

He laughed to himself and pulled himself out of Goku, his legs still jiggly, trying to roll onto the bed but was caught by a now whining Goku.

"Kakarott, what are you doing?"

"Mm don't move Geta please?"

Vegeta repositioned himself on top of Goku and laid his head on his chest not wanting to move anyway.

"Is it morning?" Goku yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"So says the sun."

"OH!" Goku sat up abruptly catching Vegeta off guard and sending him to the ground.

"Kakarott I swear to Dende…" Vegeta sat up rubbing his head and glaring up at a beaming Goku.

"It's finally Christmas Geta!"

Before he could say something sarcastic Goku had tackled him and was now bouncing on his lap.

"Oh I thought it would never come. Hey what do you think Trunks and Goten are doing? What do you think Chi Chi is doing? Probably wishing for a man. Geta can I see my gift now please, please, please?"

Vegeta covered Goku's mouth with his hand until he wasn't speaking anymore.

"Breathe."

Goku took a deep breath and smiled under Vegeta's hand.

"I'll give you your gift after we shower."

Goku frowned which turned into a pout and his shoulders slouched a bit.

"I'm all sticky from our fun last night."

Vegeta smirked and Goku blushed and smiled at the memory.

"Now get off me."

~One shower later~

Vegeta had done what all thought would never happen.

Some would think it was an apocalypse.

Others would say he was on something.

We say…Goku has a way with begging.

It's true, Vegeta agreed to being the submissive…with an audible word.

**A/N-Sorry everybody but I'm not going into any detail with this. I have to much more to write.**

Goku pulled out of Vegeta and rolled to the other side of the bed panting.

Vegeta snuggled up to Goku and buried his face in his chest.

"Soooooo?"

"So what?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I have no idea."

"Geta!"

Vegeta snickered to himself and sat up to look down at Goku.

"I enjoyed that."

"Ha!"

"Oh stop being so conceited."

"I have full right. But I enjoy being on the bottom. I don't think we should make this a regular."

Vegeta put on a fake look of seriousness.

"Oh absolutely not."

Goku stuck his tongue out at him and stroked the other's hair. Then he studied their bodies and saw all the sticky cum.

"Why did we shower again?"

"So I could give you your gift."

"That's right!" Goku sat up abruptly startling Vegeta and smiled.

"I want it now. I'll go get yours."

Goku dashed off to the closet to dig for something with a new found energy while Vegeta sighed and heaved himself out of bed to the front door where his suitcase lay forgotten.

When he came back to the bedroom Goku was bouncing in the bed with a small black box in his hand staring at Vegeta expectantly.

Vegeta sat down on the bed handing Goku his gift and was dragged by the taller to sit right next to him.

Vegeta laid his head on Goku's shoulder and handed him the navy blue box.

Instead of tearing at the box like expected Goku pulled at the string and took the box apart carefully. When he finally opened the box there laid a long instrument that Goku had never seen.

"What is it?"

Vegeta smirked. "It's a dildo. It's for when I'm not here. I must say though that it is nowhere near as amazing as my own *thinks he's hot shit* I was hoping I would do."

Goku put it back in the box to keep it safe. Although it was a very peculiar gift at least Vegeta had tried and he seemed genuinely worried about Goku when he wasn't at home.

Goku placed a kiss to the top of Vegeta's head and put the top back on the box to set it aside.

He beamed again and handed Vegeta the small box he had.

Vegeta removed the top and gasped when he saw the necklace on the inside.

It was a gold, heart shaped locket with the Saiyan insignia engraved on it.

"Open it."

Vegeta took his gaze away from the locket for a minute to look at Goku who was smiling at the locket too.

Vegeta pulled the locket out of the box and opened the heart revealing a picture of him smirking in one half and Goku smiling in the other.

"Let me help you put it on for you."

Goku took the locket from Vegeta and hooked it around Vegeta's neck smiling.

Vegeta was still staring at the pictures.

"So?"

"Hm?"

Vegeta didn't look up at Goku.

"Do you like it?"

"Huh?"

"Geta?"

Vegeta snapped out of his daze and looked up at Goku.

"What?" He spoke innocently as if he wasn't irritating his mate.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it."

"I thought you would. That was the last minute gift. I had it hand crafted so it took longer than the average order. It's why I didn't pick you up."

Goku screamed when he was tackled onto the bed.

Vegeta had his arms wrapped around his mates neck and was nuzzling his shoulder.

"I love it so much."

"I'm glad."

Vegeta took his lips in a slow passionate kiss.

That's when someone decided to spread some Christmas cheer by disturbing their moment and knocking on the door.

"Bastards" Vegeta hissed against Goku's lips making the other laugh.

"Geta?"

"What?"

"We're still naked?"

"So?"

"I have to go to the bathroom could you get the door?"

"I don't want to."

"Please? It's important."

Vegeta huffed and crossed his arms across his chest.

Goku cheered and placed a swift kiss on Vegeta's forehead and ran toward the dresser.

Vegeta was making his way to the door when Goku's call stopped him.

"Geta wait."

"What?"

He turned around and clothes flew at his face.

"Put those on."

Goku was running toward the bathroom when Vegeta realized what he was making him wear.

"Kakarott!"

"Love ya Geta" Goku screamed back before closing the door.

"I'm gonna…" Vegeta eyed the locket and swallowed his pride…for today…oh tomorrow he didn't have to be all jolly.

Goku was making him wear a simple pair of boxers and another large, long, orange t-shirt…it was worse than yesterday's.

It said "Prince of Cute" on the front and had a small crown on the back.

"You'll kill him tomorrow, you'll kill him tomorrow, you'll kill him tomorrow."

Vegeta chanted while he put on the shirt and then the boxers trying to put it through his mind.

Obviously Goku wasn't coming out soon so he couldn't kill him then so he made his way to the door.

He took his time. The people had become impatient and were now banging on the door.

"Hold on dammit!" they stopped knocking at the sound of Vegeta's voice.

The seething Saiyan took a deep breath and opened the door to see Goten and Trunks.

Before they could open their mouths they studied Vegeta and his outfit.

"Say anything and I will kill you."

Vegeta glared at both their smiling faces and saw them bite back their laughter.

He slammed the door in their faces and walked away smirking toward the kitchen.

"Oh come on Dad don't be that way." Trunks had opened the door and was now walking in shushing Goten from behind him.

Vegeta cursed himself for not locking the door.

"My offer still stands son."

Both the boys (all though were dying from holding in all their laughter kept their mouths shut and sat in the living room.

"Have you boys eaten?" Vegeta said from the kitchen eating strawberries.

"We're fine." Trunks said as his father sat across from them in the opposite couch.

"Hey guys!" Goku announced his entrance from the hallway when he saw his son and his mate sitting on the couch together.

"Hi Dad."

"Hi Goku."

Goku squeezed them in a tight hug until they couldn't breathe.

They all sat back down Goten next to Trunks and Goku with Vegeta in his lap.

"We have some news for you guys…" Trunks was about to continue before Goten interrupted seizing the chance that they were safe from Vegeta with his dad there.

"But first, Dad I know you had something to do with this. Why is Vegeta wearing that?"

Goten burst out laughing holding his sides.

"It's adorable isn't it? I thought it would suit him perfectly."

"It sure does."

Trunks joined into the laughter and soon they were both gasping for air.

Goku hugged Vegeta closer to him and smiled not catching on to their rant.

Vegeta glared at all of them.

"Oh don't be so sour Vegeta. You look so haha cute ahaha!"

"Hn. Oh be right back you guys."

Goku sat Vegeta back on the couch and placed a kiss on his temple.

When Goku was gone Vegeta smirked darkly at the young half Saiyans who were eyeing him with scared looks.

When Goku came back in he saw Vegeta lying on the couch innocently eating strawberries and when he looked at the younger Saiyans they had triple bumps on their heads and were crying.

Goku looked to Vegeta.

"What happened?"

Vegeta just shrugged and offered him a strawberry which Goku ate from his hand.

"So what's this news you have?"

Goku wrapped an arm around Vegeta's waist and pulled him closer. Vegeta just lazily laid his head on Goku' shoulder, eyeing his locket and eating strawberry after strawberry.

"What's that?" Trunks looked up to see his father's locket.

"It's the necklace Goku got for me." He hadn't even noticed he had called him Goku and ignored everybody's stares at him.

Goku started bouncing in his sleep.

"What's the news?"

"Well…" Goten held Trunk's hand for support.

"I'm pregnant."

Vegeta's eye twitched and Goku sighed.

"Aw…"

Trunks shook in fear. "You aren't happy?"

Goku perked up. "No I am happy! Congratulations both of you." Goku smiled at them and nudged Vegeta in the ribs.

"You'll make fine parents with my help."

It was Trunks' turn for his eye to twitch.

Goku sighed again and looked at his shoes.

"What's wrong Kakarott?" Vegeta looked up at Goku frowning in concern.

"I thought I'd get to tell first."

Vegeta scooted over and sweat dropped a little when realization started to hit.

"Y-you don't mean…?"

"Hm? Oh yeah I didn't tell you yet did I Geta? I'm pregnant."

Vegeta's heart stopped and he fainted on the floor.

~5 minutes later~

"Geta? Geta are you dead? Oh my Dende you died! Oh my gosh the news killed him! I'm so sorry Geta!"

Vegeta rubbed his head and sat up.

"Kakarott I'm not dead I just…" Vegeta was trapped in a death hug by Goku.

"Oh thank Dende! I thought you were dead."

"Can't breathe…"

"Oops." Goku sat Vegeta back down and looked him over.

"What happened?"

Goku smiled at Vegeta and rubbed the bump on Vegeta's head.

"You fainted when I told you I was pregnant. Why didn't you tell me male Saiyans could get pregnant? We could've done it a while ago."

"I forgot." Vegeta took a deep breath and tried taking in the news.

Goku put a hand behind his head and smiled his same goofy smile. "Heh that's not like you to forget something as important as this."

Goku put a curious look on for a second.

"Are you happy Vegeta?"

Vegeta stopped rubbing his head long enough to grab Goku in a headlock and pull him into his lap.

"Of course I'm happy baka."

"Vegeta…" Goku struggled against the hold but didn't win.

"How can I not be?"

Vegeta let him go and laid back on the floor smiling up at the ceiling.

"You should've heard Mom when we told her. She started talking about all the ways we…made it."

Goten and Trunks both trembled at the memory and Vegeta just laughed.

"That's Bulma. One of a kind. The only famous perverted super genius."

Vegeta kept laughing but everybody knew he was right.

"Oh no. We have to tell them don't we Geta?"

"Well Trunks and I were planning on telling everybody else after the baby was born and about…4."

"I like that plan son." Goku frowned and sighed.

"Who cares? I'm not worried about them. The only real problem will probably be Tien and I've always wanted a good reason to kill him."

"Geta!"

"What? Don't act like any of you like him!"

Vegeta looked around the room waiting for an answer and when he didn't get one he sat on Goku's lap eating the (obviously endless) strawberries.

"So it's settled. Vegeta and I will go to Bulma's tomorrow to tell her about the baby."

"Why not do it today Goku?" Trunks looked over at his stepfather expectantly but Vegeta answered for him.

"Because Kakarott and I have some unfinished business. Isn't that right Kakarott?"

Goten started gagging and Trunks gave him a look but was blushing.

Vegeta smirked and pinned Goku to the floor in a passionate kiss his behind in front of their sons' faces but he didn't seem to care.

Both Goten and Trunks were gagging then. He closed his eyes while Trunks was turning red.

Goku had picked up Vegeta bridal style and waved a hand behind him for Goten and Trunks walking into the bedroom.

Goten started dragging Trunks to the door.

"Where are we going?"

"Do you want to hear them go at it?"

"Oh Kakarott…"

Goten opened the door and started walking out leaving a stuttering Trunks behind him.

"W-wait for me Goten!" Trunks jogged after his mate leaving the door open and allowing all the naughty noises out onto the street.

Merry Christmas Perverts.

**So how was it? I don't think I'll ever know unless you nice people review. There will be two sequels. One with Goku all moody and craving and one where we introduce the baby or maybe even babies…Ciao people.**

**Amaterasu Masami**


End file.
